Urban Jungle
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Inspirado en Zootopia. En una actualizada y moderna Franja de los Reinos, donde las especies animales han evolucionado y aprendido a convivir en una sociedad civilizada, la resolución de un crimen atentado contra la capital depende de un apático policía, una presuntuosa embustera y su hiperactivo hermano.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump © y usados sin fines lucrativos.

ADVERTENCIAS/OBSERVACIONES:  
Aportación "miniserie" (cuatro capítulos maximo) para el mes SasuKarin.  
Este es un universo ALTERNO (uy que raro xDD) solo que éste tiene la peculiaridad de estar ubicado en un ambiente FURRY (también considerado antropomórfico) al más puro estilo del filme Zootopia, así que, NO HAY HUMANOS, sino animales antropomórficos en esto, para que no vayan a sacarse de onda si leen que Sasuke es un perro o Naruto un zorro… esto es literal xDD. El resto… bueno, espero narrarlo lo eficientemente bien para que no queden dudas…

Sin más… ¡A leer!

* * *

 **URBAN JUNGLE**

* * *

 **Prologo**

La poblada y citadina Konoha había sido hogar de varias especies desde que los antiguos fundadores Indra y Ashura, -respectivamente un depredador y un herbívoro- determinaron una utopía pacifista… hasta que Madara, líder de los antiguos lobos de la manada Uchiha, irrumpió con un golpe de estado en la alcaldía, aliado con Kurama, el sanguinario jefe del pueblo zorruno de Uzhiogakure.

Aquello devastador cuando el incidente pasó a mayores, cobrando la vida del propio Hashirama al igual que varios ciervos del clan Nara entre otras especies de herbívoros, y con esto, la violación del acuerdo de paz obligado a los depredadores.

Tobirama Senju, hermano del fallecido Hashirama y mandatario en turno tomó cartas en el asunto, desterrando a los Uchiha al Distrito Iwa e implementando la medida de uso obligado de collares electrónicos de control y ubicación hacia los depredadores.  
Los actuales Uchiha, al ser descendientes indirectos y dada su naturaleza de cánidos de menor escala –a causa de las mezclas entre especies lobunas y razas caninas derivadas de éstas- fueron exentos del uso de los collares, a menos que hubiese situaciones que lo ameritasen, como lo fue con Izuna, hermano menor del fallecido y despiadado Madara; sin embargo este no fue el caso de los descendientes y emparentados con Kurama; los zorros Uzumaki.

Fue obvio que el pueblo tuvo división de opiniones respecto a esto. Juzgar a justos por pecadores fue una decisión férrea y arriesgada, pero debía prevalecerse un órden…aunque la ventaja pareciese ser llevada más hacia el lado de los pacifistas herbívoros y especies menores, cuya minoría parecía incrementarse considerablemente en los últimos años.

Una aparente paz impuesta hasta el dia de hoy, sólo que ahora tenía lugar en el centro de Iwa.

Fue alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando la jefatura de policía administrada en su mayoría por elementos Uchiha, estalló en una abrupta lluvia de fuego y escombros. Sasuke Uchiha, recién egresado de la academia de policía recibió la noticia a manos de quien fuese su mentor, Kakashi Hatake.

La voz del adusto y calmo lobo blanco resonaba al otro lado de la línea.

—…verificamos el área…—la interferencia producida por la estática hacía que la voz de Hatake se oyese con un eco sordo—…tres oficiales heridos respectivos del departamento de investigación, pero afortunadamente no hay ninguna baja considerable…

Hubo una pausa y Sasuke estuvo a punto de aporrear el inocente celular contra el volante.

—…tu padre está bien, le han trasladado al hospital general del centro.

—Ya casi cierro turno, supongo que puedo salir un poco antes. —como era su costumbre y su tono habitual, el Uchiha no lo tomó como una sugerencia.

Oyó a Kakashi carraspear con aire dubitativo.

—No creo que Morino-san se lo tome bien. —fue toda la respuesta por parte de él.

 _Rayos…_

Sasuke sólo espetó un bufido y colgó sin más ceremonia, arrojando el teléfono hacia el asiento del copiloto, justo en el momento en que un enfurecido tejón le recriminaba al otro lado de la ventanilla mientras agitaba iracundamente la multa recién colocada en su van.

—¡Fueron solo dos minutos de retraso, _jovencitooo_! —gruñó emitiendo un siseo que no hacía más que taladrarle los oídos al Uchiha—¡¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen emergencias más _urrrgentes_ que atender en vez de fastidiarle el día a uno?! ¡Mis impuestos pagan tu salario…!

Con un gesto contenido, Sasuke bajó levemente la ventanilla sin siquiera mirarle y enunció con el tono más monótono y pragmático del que era capaz.

—Señor, si tiene alguna queja, puede dirigirse al departamento de atención pública en su delegación más cercana. Tenga una buena tarde.

Volvió a subir la ventanilla y encendió el motor. Maldijo internamente al tener que estirar la zarpa hasta el pedal como venía haciéndolo desde el lunes cuando le asignaron el vehículo, el cual era obvio que estaba pensado para un lobo –o algo más grande- y no un escuálido y compacto labrador.

El vehículo era casi lo de menos a comparación con la abrupta realidad que le abatió tras salir de la academia. No hacía ni tres semanas desde su graduación, había sido el mejor de su grupo, tal y como se esperaba de un Uchiha… y tal y como se esperaba de un Uchiha debería haber sido colocado aunque sea en un puesto acorde a sus aptitudes, no pasarse el dia entero revisando parquímetros y repartiendo fastidiosas multas a fastidiosos y morosos conductores que preferían aparcar a media calle.  
En ese aspecto hasta su hermano le llevaba ventaja. Claro, el perfecto Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito de Fugaku, el siempre imprescindible en las misiones de captura, Itachi, quien…

—…está entre los desaparecidos del siniestro acaecido esta tarde, en la comisaría central de Iwagakure…—bramó la voz del locutor en una de las populares estaciones de noticias.

Sasuke frenó abruptamente y subió el volumen del radio, esperando que hubiese imaginado aquello último.

No, no lo imaginó. Una voz secundó al locutor.

—Afirmativamente Kotetsu-san, se ha confirmado la lista de elementos que resultaron heridos tras la explosión, además de la desaparición del comandante de asuntos internos, Uchiha Itachi. Aun se hacen las investigaciones pertinentes respecto a lo que ocasionó el desastre, se descarta que haya sido una falla estructural del edificio, ya que…

El resto de la voz desapareció bajo el tintineo insistente del timbre del celular. Vio el numero asignado a su jefe, Ibiki Morino. Apagó el celular, de todas maneras, ya se había hecho a la idea de soportar otra innecesaria tanda de gritos por parte de éste al dia siguiente.

Sonaron las siete en su reloj de pulso. Suspiró agobiado y ahora preocupado.

—Nii-san…

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_  
 _ **Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca xDD, pues aqui esta mi contribución a una de las asignaturas más peculiares que pusieron en el mes SasuKarin (y agradesco que hayan tomado mi sugerencia!). Si, puede que el prologo se sienta algo corto pero es la introducción, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo y ya veremos más interacción entre ambos bandos (si, Uzumakis incluidos!) Esten pendientes, espero actualizar este viernes.**_

 _ **Si gustan mandar review, eso me ayudaría mucho a ponerle más empeño a tener pronto la siguiente actualización.**_

 _ **Higurashi´s Out!**_


End file.
